Vásárlás
by nyafi
Summary: Yamamotot megkéri egy lány, hogy segítsen neki ajándékot venni a bátyjának, de Reborn élreérti és Tsunáékkal követni kezdik a párost. Előre is bocsánat a helyesírási hibákért, de a world- öm helyesírás ellenőrzője megadta magát.


„Ya- Yamamoto- kun, rá- ráérsz holnap délután?"- kérdezte egy lány a fiút.

„Persze!"- válaszolta a fiú vidáman.

„Eljönnél velem holnap ajándékot vásárolni?"

„Igen, szívesen!"

„Köszönöm, tudod oni- channak szombaton lesz a születésnapja és szeretnék neki venni egy új baseball kesztyűt és ütőt, és gondoltam te biztos tudsz jó helyeket"- válaszolta a lány.

„Örömmel segítek!"

„Akkor holnap tanítás után talákozhatnánk a kapunál, ha az megfelel."

„Rendben!"- mondta a fiú, majd elbúcsúzott a lánytól és elindult órára.

Másnap

„Ah, Yamamoto- kun!"- üdvözölte a lány a fiút.

„Yo!"- intett a fiú- „Indulhatunk?"- kérdezte.

„Igen!"

Eközben a bokrok között egy bizonyos oktató (és bérgyilkos) figyelte a két fiatalt. Hirtelen megcsillant a szeme, majd az éppen az iskolából hazafelé tartó Tsuna vállára ugrott.

„Re- Reborn! Mit keresel itt?"- kédezte a fiú.

„Reborn- san, üdvözlöm!"- köszönt Gokudera- kun.

„Dame- Tsuna, Gokudera kitaláltam nektek mára egy kis edzést! Gyertek utánnam!"- mondta az oktató.

„Hová meyünk?"- kérdezte óvatosan Tsuna.

„Gyakoroljuk a megfigyelést!"

„Eeehhh?"- vágott értetlen képet a fiú.

„Ma Yamamotot és a vele tartó lányt fogjuk követni"- adta a parancsot.

„Yamamoto- kun és egy lány? Úgy érted kifigyeljük a randijukat?"- lepődött meg Tsuna.

„Pontosan!"- mosolyodott el Reborn.

„Ez nagyszerű ötlet Reborn- san!"- csillant fel Gokuder- kun szeme.

„Indulás!"- indult meg Reborn.

Namimori vásárlónegyedében

„Hol kezdjük?"- kérdezte a lány.

„Van itt az utca elején egy kis bolt, de nem tudom, hogy itt lesz- e. Egy ideje már nem voltam itt és úgy hallottam, hogy lehet már nem árulnak baseball felszerelést"- gondolkozott el a fiú.

Eközben a követőik

„Nem hallok semmit!"- mondt Gokudera.

„Én se. Héj, hová tűnt Reborn?"- nézett körbe Tsuna.

„Most, hogymondod, tényleg eltűnt. Áh utánuk, vagy szem elől fogjuk veszíteni őket!"- mondta Gokudera.

Miközben követték a párost Tsunának sikerült belefutnia néhány nagydarab fickóba, akik természetesen nem hagyhatták ezt szó nélkül:

„Héj, mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz? Nem tudod, hogy ki vagyok?"- kérdezte fölényesen a tag.

„Hhhiiieee! Bo- Bocsánat! Nem- nem szándéksan tettem!"- remegett a fiú.

„Azt hiszed ez engem érdekel? Most véged!"- ragadta meg a fiút a gallérjánál.

„Engedd el a Yuudaimét!"- jelent meg Gokudera.

„Mert ha nem mi lesz?"

„Szétrobbantom a segged!"- válaszolt dühösen a fiú.

„Jaj, de félek!"- dobta a földre Tsunát.- „Akkor először veled foglalkozom"- mondta mososyogva.

„Gyere csak!"- rántotta elő Gokudera a dinamitjait, majt a férfi felé hajította őket.

Természetesen ezt követően egy hatalmas robbanás keretében a férfi elterült az utcán. Tsuna még ellenőrizte, hogy a férfi él- e még, majd Gokudera felé fordult, hogy kefejezhesse a nem tetszését, de ekkor valaki fejbe rúgta.

„Dame- Tsuna, mit keresetek itt, nektek Yamamotoékat kéne követnetek!"- jelent meg Reborn.

„És te hol voltál eddig?"- kérdezte a fiú.

„Meghoztam az erősítést"- mutatott a háta mögé.

„Extrém!"- kiálltotta Ryohei.

Eközben Yamamotoék

„Mi volt ez a robbanás?"- hallatszott az egyik járokelő hangja.

„Remélem nem tűzijáték volt!"- sóhajtott a Yamamotoval lévő lány.

„Én is remélem, mert szeretem a tüzijátékokat. Ah meg is érkeztünk!"- mutatott a kis üzletre a fiú.

„Nagyszerű!"- mentek be.

Tsunáék

„Ah, bementek egy boltba!"- mutatott a két fiatal után Ryohei.

„Kíváncsi vagyok, mit vesznek"- gondolkozott el Tsuna, mikor meglátta, hogy egy sportszer boltba mentek be.

„Nézzétek, már ki is jöttek!"- mondta Gokudera.

„Ez gyors volt!"

Yamamotoék

„Úgy tűnik potyára mentünk be"- sóhajtott a fiú.- „Bocsi!"

„Semmi gond! Majd a következő boltban biztos találunk!"- válaszolt a lány.

„Akkor induljunk is!"

Abban a pillanatban Yamamoto és a lány hasa egyszerre kordult meg, ami azt eredményezte, hogy az arrafelé járok megbámulták őket.

„Sze- szerintem üljünk be valahová és együnk valamit"- mondta a lány.

„Nem rossz ötlet!"- vakart meg a tarkóját Yamamoto- kun.

A két fiatal beült egy közeli családi étterembe. Evés köben jókat beszélgettek és nevetgéltek, és tudtukon kívül immáron öt szempár szegeződött rájuk. Egyszer csak arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy egy mentő állt meg az étterem előtt.

„Szeritned mi történt?"- kérdezte a lány a fiút.

„Úgy tűnik valaki rosszul lett. Olyan ismerős az a beteg"- mondta Yamamoto, miközben a mentősöket nézte, akik épp kifelé vitték a beteget.

5 perccel ezelőtt

„Re- Reborn, biztos jó ötlet követni őket?"- kérdezte Tsuna- kun.

„Ebből te is csak tanulhatsz Dame- Tsuna!"- mondta az említett.

„Én még mindig extrémen nem értem, hogy miről van szó! Csak annyit tudok, hogy Pao- Pao mester megkért, hogy tartsak veletek!"- szólalt meg a boxklub kapitánya.

„Ennyire gyenge a felfogásod gyep- fej?"- szólalt meg Gokudera- kun.

„Mit mondtál polipfej?"- lett kicsit mérges a megszóltott.

„Te kis…"- kedett bele Gokudera- kun, de ekkor Bianchi félbeszakított.

„Halkabban Hayato, vagy észevesznek!"

„Tch, jól van!"- adta meg magát a fiú.

Végre megérkezett a kiscsoport rendelése is és csendben nekiálltak az evésnek. A csoport csendjét egy reccsenés szakította meg, majd Bianchi szemüvege a táljába esett.

„Oh, a fenébe!"- mondta a nő.

„Nővér…"- kezdte Gokudera- kun, de a földre rogyott, miköben a hasát fogta. Mivel a pincér nem tudta mi történhetett a fiúval, amitől a földre esett egyből hívta a mentőket.

„Go- Gokudera- kun!"- ment volna vele Tsuna, de Reborn megállította.

„Rendben lesz, most koncentrálj Yamamotoékra!"- adta ki a parancsot.

„Oké- oké"- sóhajtott egyet a fiú.

Yamamotoék

A két fiatal amint kilépett az étteremből pár házzal arrébb sikeresen belebotlott az iskola Fegyelmi Bizottságának az elnökébe.

„Kyo- chan, hát te?"- kérdezte a lány.

„Kyo- chan?"- nézett a lányra Yamamoto.

„Hányszor kell még elismételnem, hogy ne hívj így, mire megjegyzed?"- nézett Hibari éles szemeivel a lányra.

„Bocsánat, mindig elfelejtem!"- mondta a lány bűnbánatot színlelve.

„Te kis…!"- rántotta elő Hibari a tonfáit.

„Nyugi Hibari, ne húzd fel magad!"- próbálta nyugtatni az elnököt Yamamoto.

„Nincs kegyelem! Halálra marlak titeket!"- sziszegte.

„Eh, Yamamoto- kunt is? De miért?"- nézett rá a lány.

„Mert mind a ketten csoportosultok!"

„Hiszen csak ketten vagyunk, ez azért még nem olyan nagy tömeg!"- szállt szembe vele a lány.

„Segítség!"- jött a közelből a hang.

„Most az egyszer megúsztátok!"- indult el az elnök a hang iányába.

Tsunáéknál

„Láttátok merre mentek?"- kérdezte Ryouhei

„Én nem"- rázta a fejét Tsuna.

„Az ott nem Dino- san?"- kérdezte a bokszoló.

„De igen, mit keres itt?"- nézett a férfi irányába Tsuna.

„Most ne vele törődjetek!"- adta a parancsot Reborn.- „Amúgy meg ott vannak!"- mutatott a célpontok irányába.

„Mit keres itt Hibari- san?"- nézett vissza Tsuna.

„Ha jól hallottam, akkor mostanában sok Namimoriba járó lányt támadtak meg errefelé. Lehet, ezért van itt"- adta a felvilágosítást Ryouhei.

„Segítség!"- fordultak a hang irányába.

Először nem tudták eldöntei, hogy miért kiabálhatott a lány olyan hangosan mikor senkit nem láttak a közelében, de aztán ahogy kicsit közelebb mentek megláták, ahogy a Varia egyik tagja, Lussuria a nő ruháját fogdosta és olaszul mormogott valamit az orra alatt.

„A Varia még mindig itt van?"- kérdezte Tsuna.

„Lehet nyaralnak"- mondta Ryouhei.

„Induljunk!"- mondta Reborn a két fiúnak.

„Re- Reborn, nem kéne odamennünk Lussuriához?"- kérdezte Tsuna.

„Majd ő elintézi!"- mutatott Reborn Yamamotoék irányába, ahonnan épp Hibari közelített feléjük.

Yamamotoék

„Itt a legfinomabb a fagyi az egész városban!"- mutatott a lány egy cukrászdára.

„Én már teljesen teli vagyok"- nyújtózott egyet a fiú.- „Most már csak egy kis délutáni alvás hiányzik"- mondta nevetve.- „De ha szeretnél, menj be nyugodtan."

„Pfff, Yamamoto- kun, olyan vagy, mint egy gyerek"- mosolygott a lány.

„Haha!"

„Most kihagyom, majd visszafelé talán!"- mosolygott a fiúra a lány.

„Rendben!"- mondta Yamamoto, majd néhány méter után megszóllt- „Megjöttünk!"- mutatott a fiú egy üzletre.

Eközben Tsunáék

Miközben Tsunáék Yamamotoékat követték elhaladtak a játékterem mellett. Szerencséjükre (vagy szerencsétlenségükre?) épp egy új játékot állítottak ki a helyiség elé ingyenes kipróbálásra. Mikor Ryouhe meglátta egyből fellobbant benne a boksz irányti szeretete, ugyanis a játék egy bokszgép volt.

„Nyugodtan próbáljátok ki! Adjátok bele minden erőtöket!"- mondta az egyik dolgozó.

„Extrémen megmutatom, hogy mit tanultam a mesteretől! Büszke lesz rám!"- kiálltott fel.

„Oni- san, szerintem nem kéne!"- mondta Tsuna.

„Miért, azt mondták adjam bele minden erőmet!"- mondta Ryouhei.

„De nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne itt használni azt a támadást, amit Colonellotól tanultál"- próbálta visszafogni a fiatalabb.

„Hagyd Tsuna!"- mondta Reborn.

„Re- Reborn, én tényleg nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne!"

„Gyerünk Sasagawa!"- adta a parancsot.

„Rendben! Extrémen mindent beleadok!"- kiabálta a férfi, majd megütötte a játékot.

A következő pillanatban az ütésének az ereje nem csak a játékot tette tönkre, de az épületben is nagy károkat okozott. Erre a robbanára a környéken lévők is odasereglettek, hogy megnézzék, hogy mindenki jól van- e.

„Reborn, én mondtam, hogy nem kéne!"- mondta mérgesen Tsuna.

„Miért?"- nézett rá a tanító.

„Ezt komolyan kérdezed?"

„Ez a játék nem bírta sokáig"- mondta Ryouhei mosolyogva.

„TI! Ez a ti hibátok!"- mondta az alkalmazott.- „Még szerencse, hogy most nyitottunk ki és nem volt benn senki!"

„Mi történt itt?"- jelent meg Hibari- san.

„Ezek itt tönkretették az épületet!"- mutatott rájuk dühösen a férfi.

„Ne aggódjon, gondoskodom a megfelelő büntetésről!"

„Mi folyik itt?"- érkezett meg Yamamoto.

Nagyjából két perccel ezelőtt

„Yamamoto- kun, köszönöm, hogy elkísértél. Remélem tetszeni fog oni- channak"- mondta a lány egy hatalmas mosollyal az arcán.

„Nincs mit! Elvégre senpai sokat segített nekem, szóval örülök, hogy tehetek érte valamit"- válaszolt a fiú.

Ekkor a két fiatal egy nagyobb robbanásra lett figyelmes a közeli játékteremből. Egyből csatlakoztak az odafelé tartó tömeghez, hogy megnézhessék mi történt. Nagyon meglepődtek, amikor látták Tsunát, Ryouheit és Hibarit az épület előtt.

„Mi folyik itt?"- kérdezte meg Yamamoto.

„Ciaossu!"- ült fel Reborn a vállára.

„Kyo- chan, ugye nem sérültél meg?"- nézett a lány aggódva Hibri- sanra.

„Nem meg mondtam, hogy ne hívj így?"- sziszegte a fiú.

„Bocsánat! De ugye jól vagy?"- kérdezte ismét.

„Semmi bajom, de ami ezeket a növényevőket illeti…"- nézett rájuk szúrósan.

„Kölyök, mi történt itt?"- kérdezte meg ismét Yamamoto.

„Tsuna magával rángatott minket Ryouheijel, amikor meghallotta, hogy randid lesz. Azt mondta, hogy kövessünk titeket…"- kezdte a mesét.

„Ez nem igaz!"- szólt közbe a vádlott.- „A te ötleted volt! Én próbáltm megállítani oni- sant is, de te bátorítottad!"- folytatta.

„Randi?"- szólalt meg a lány.

„Igen, randi"- mondta Reborn.

„Yamamoto- kun, ha mondtad volna, hogy randid lesz nem rángattalak volna magammal. Bocsánat!"- hajolt meg a lány.

„EH? Nem veled volt randija?"- kérdezte Ryouhei.

„Nem, csak segített nekem ajándékot venni oni- sannak"- mondta rák vörösen a lány.

„MI?"- kárdezte egyszerre Tsuna és Ryouhei.

„Növényevők!"- szólalt meg türelmetlenül Hibari.- „Most halálra marlak titeket!"- majd előrántotta a tonfáját.

„Se- segítség!"- kezdett el rohanni Tsuna és Ryouhei.

„Ezek sosem tanulnak"- sóhajtott lemondóan Reborn.

„Yamamoto- kun, még egyszer köszönöm a segítséget! Holnap találkozunk!"- köszönt el a lány, majd elindult hazafelé.

„Akkor honap!"- köszönt el a fiú is.

„Hát akkor, menjünk haza!"- adta ki az ukázt Reborn.

„Menjünk"- indult el a fiú.


End file.
